User blog:Toreadorfreddy/New Character
I got your message, and as I said, I've made a new character. You might recognise him. Name: Jacob Altheia Age: 19 Sex and Gender: Male Appearance: Jacob is about 5'6 with mid-length brown hair and hazel eyes. He is in generally good shape due to helping out in his family's shop for a good portion of his life. He normally wears casual clothes, but will wear whatever a situation requires. He is generally described as having a thoughtful expression. Personality in five traits: Composed, slow to anger, friendly, helpful, inexperienced Element: Earth Family: Isaiah Altheia(Younger brother), Hanna Altheia/Marcos(Mother), Samuel Altheia(Father), Henry Altheia(Grandfather), Katherine altheia(Grandmother), Remus Altheia(Uncle), Helga Order(Ancestor) Two strengths: Good at bargain hunting and is not afraid of magic. Three weaknesses: Hopeless with most weapons, is overly concerned with his family's business at times, and is somewhat naive. Backstory: Jacob Altheia was born to Samuel and Hannah Altheia, the first of his parent's children. His childhood was relatively quiet, with him often under the care of his mother while his father and grandfather worked at the shop. When he was seven, his father, against the advice of his grandfather, departed to search for their ancestral blade Fragarach. As the years went by, Jacob's memories of his father faded. Around this time his younger brother Isaiah was born, shortly before his father left. When he turned nine, his grandfather decided it was time for him to help out in the shop, much to the dismay of his mother. He started out cleaning the storefront and the small warehouse at the back, a chore he was initially not fond of. During this time he was expected to watch his grandfather in his dealings, learning over time to distinguish a bargain from a ripoff. He also learned to read and write, so as to prepare him for when he would take over the store. When he turned thirteen his uncle Remus departed to start up his own store in Seygahn. While they communicated through corrospondence, he never saw him face to face again. About a year afterwards, Jacob was taught how to use the gun his grandfather kept in the store. The weapon initially scared him, but after a while he grew used to it's deafening blasts. His grandfather would often handle deliveries during this time, leaving Jacob to watch the store while he was gone. When he was sixteen, his grandfather retired due to age and left the store in Hannah's hands. Hannah would send Jacob to run errands in town, but she continued to handle the most sensitive deliveries herself. A few weeks after he turned nineteen he began having strange dreams, not strictly nightmares, but not pleasant dreams either. When he isn't managing the store he will occasionally visit the Tailos Library to see if they have anything that might help him understand his dreams. As you can see, I had him ready for a sub-plot in Harknest, but that fell apart. He would have gone to waste, but when I got your message I realised I could use him to replace Liam. Also, while he can use firearms to some extent, he has no training with other weapons. Category:Blog posts